The Chosen
by Psynegetic
Summary: In a distant world, the royal palace is attacked. One small boy is sent to Weyard to escape the seige, and his destiny unfolds before him.
1. Chapter 1: Sins Revealed

**Chapter 1: Sins revealed**

"What? You think you can take me?" Bellowed Queen Felon's greatest guard morph, Lyle, as he was threatened by the Animagi.

"You and your queen are traitors to the Synthi linage! He is a traitor to the brotherhood! Kill him!"

The Animagi advanced toward Lyle, who was determined to defend his queen at all costs, at least until she could escape from their grasp. He was willing to fight to the death for his cause, which I admired the most about him. He drew his lance, spun it skillfully above his long blond hair and charged across the marble floor into battle. His fighting style was swift and powerful, he is almost unbeatable. But he was greatly outnumbered and even I, his apprentice, the one who knew him better then anyone else, knew that this battle was over before it had begun. They were too strong, and before long, there was no hope for victory. I watched helplessly as they tortured him with that weird magic of theirs, unable to help him because I was too weak.

"Flee! Flee now! Do not worry about me! Go!"

I couldn't just leave him there to be killed, but if I stayed we would both be dead. I obeyed my master for the last time, ran up to the enchanted door, drew my sword and held it up to the magical lock. The door immediately swung open, and I dashed inside the throne room. The door slammed shut behind me, and the horrific sound of clashing steel was dimmed, and I slowly walked toward the queen.

_It's only a matter of time, _I thought. _They'll break through the door and slaughter us all. _

The door is made of crystal and is enchanted to only let people approved by the royal family inside. But it wasn't designed to withstand huge attacks, especially attacks from those weird powers. The throne room was a circular room, brightly lit with huge arched windows. The Queen was on the throne, wearing a huge red dress, with a jewel on her chest. Her diamond necklace was clearly visible. Her hair was tied up neatly, showing her diamond earrings. Her golden crown was gleaming in the sunlight pouring down from the window.

"Glenn, are you okay?" One of the queen's guards blurted out as he saw me stagger inside.

"Its master Lyle… he's fallen" I managed to mumble. To my surprise, the queen replied.

"He was the best of the morphs, too. Knowing him he will have probably escaped using the power."

What power? I assumed she meant his superior fighting abilities. What did she mean by 'morph'?

"He can't fight all of them!" I yelled back.

"No, no, child. This may be our last hour, so I feel we must tell you why this invasion has occurred…" I took deep interest in what she was saying.

"The Animagi are attacking us because we have committed a crime against their laws. We have been doing it secretly for years now, without them knowing"

"Doing what?" I had to know.

"Patience, Child." Why did she always call me 'Child'? I found it very annoying, yet I dare not mention it to the queen.

"Our kingdom was somewhat… how can I put this… dying. Birth rates were falling; there were at least 4 deaths every day. We lost war after war, we didn't have enough food, everything was chaos here, and we were so desperate, we even turned to suicide. But then, this big rocky thing appeared before us, _the wise one._ He told us death was not the answer, and to not lose hope He told us to seek another path, and never turn to darkness." She heaved a guilty sigh, the carried on talking.

"We did not heed his words well however, and an evil one appeared before us. It was none other than Narcissa."

I gasped in disbelief. It couldn't be Narcissa. No way. Narcissa was an evil hag that everyone feared: She would steal your soul and place it in other bodies, just to see what would happen. She enjoys seeing people in pain, and is the type that would laugh if someone had died.

"It is true, I'm afraid" she continued, seeing my horrified expression.

"We had her make the Morphs, lifeless beings. They look identical to humans, but they are **not** the same. Half of the kingdom were created and not born"

I could not believe my ears. Was this a horrible dream?

"There are ways of telling a Morph apart from a real person, though. Firstly, a morph will obey any command at all without question. Secondly, they cannot reproduce or love. Finally, and most importantly, they have those huge, yellow eyes. Morphs are forbidden by law, and now we are being punished for it."

"So you mean… my master was… No!"

"I am afraid so. I am so sorry you were caught up in all this"

"Wait! Shouldn't Narcissa be the one who should be punished?"

"No, because it was on our command that the Morphs were created, and we may have helped her with our own downfall…"

Our own downfall? This was all very confusing.

"We have given her enough supplies, money and power to rule the world. There is no way of stopping her now… She was the cause of this attack, because she betrayed us. Once she had what she wanted, she tipped off the Animagi."

"And now we're going to die for it…" I managed to say, before the banging noises began. The door was crippling, we didn't have long left. Bits of rubble were falling from the ceiling; the queen's guards drew their weapons. The Queen remained strangely calm during the last moments of her life. She smiled at me, and walked across the room. She returned to her throne with a long blue staff, and she closed her eyes. She was still smiling, and then a thunderous noise echoed through the room. The door was destroyed, they had got inside. I prepared for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter two: The arrival**

"There they are! Get them!" The enemy was approaching. Their lances drawn, they poured into the throne room. The queen was still extremely calm in this grim situation, she merely smiled. How could she **smile? **We were about to die!

The Animagi closed in, surrounding me and advancing toward the queen. _There's too many of them,_ I thought. _We'll never defeat them all!_

"That is why you will not fight, Glenn. It is your destiny to live" the queen spoke. Had she read my mind? How did she do that?

"Goodbye, chosen one" Before I had chance to ask about this, I was slammed down onto the cold, hard marble floor. Everything seemed to blur out of my vision, I couldn't even look at my hand properly. Suddenly, loud gasps could be heard all around me. I looked up, and the enemies were stunned! I managed to look at my hand one more time: it was transparent. After that I lost all control over my body, and the room seemed to dim, fade away, until I could no longer see. My eyes began to sting, a pain surged through me, and I twitched in horror as my body began to change: my hands seemed to bend and click, my feet twisted backwards! Then my neck became limp, and a blur of colors surrounded me.

_Am I…dying? _Then, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Lyon wandered the planes of Erathia, wondering how he had lost the battle against the Animagi one month ago. The power they used was different from his. His power came from water and ice, but theirs formed some kind of invisible force… It was hard to describe. _I must master it,_ he thought. _I could teach it to Glenn…_ But his thoughts stopped there. He had forgotten Glenn was gone. Queen Felon had explained it was for his own good. If he was converted to their side, who knows what information they could have tortured out of him. After all, Erathia's chosen was very powerful indeed, and if two of the chosen merged, there would be no telling what could happen…

* * *

The chosen's destiny was to become powerful enough to re-seal the ultimate demon, an evil intent on destroying everything. But some 32 years ago, the chosen failed, and the demon escaped. Morphs were known to work for the demons, and they were once attempting to kill everything. This is why it was strictly forbidden to summon Morphs. You could call it racism. It wasn't the Morph's fault, it's in their blood. But since there were no demons around, they were just like average humans. But now, one is out there… The ultimate demon, destined to destroy us all. It was all blamed on the chosen. The failed chosen are slaughtered without mercy. Glenn would also have been ruthlessly killed, if it wasn't for her majesty. She used that wonderful staff of hers to escape and send Glenn far away. Lyon and the queen were the only survivors from the palace. They assumed new identities and stayed in hiding for months. Lyon would go out to train or bring food back, under the identity of Liam Batre. He was respected for his skills once more, but he would take no apprentices. The queen was a skilled magic user, and was also respected. The Animagi took control of the palace, and no person, no matter the reason was permitted inside. Many curious people tried to find out what was happening, most of them were killed.

* * *

The Morphs were hunted down and destroyed, leaving no trace. Another month passed, with no news of the chosen, until one night, the queen woke Lyon. 

"Awaken, Lyon. Please. We must move"

"Huh? Your majesty? I haven't heard that name in weeks"

"We have been detected. They found my connection to the chosen. It has become active"

"What? Glenn's **Alive? **Are you sure?"

"I am sure of it, but we must hurry. I sense they are approaching. They have come to destroy us" The queen looked anxious. Lyon quickly packed his items, and they fled the town. Once in the country, Queen Felon had used her rod and they vanished.

* * *

The Animagi forces arrived at Liam Batre's house. 

"Search everywhere! Those scumbags must be eliminated" The first soldier boomed.

"Inside! Quickly!" The commander of their forces bellowed. "Turn the place upside down! And when you finish your search, search again!"

After an hour and a half's thorough searching, they found nothing.

"What? Gone without a trace? The master **will not** be pleased with you!" He roared at them.

* * *

When Glenn couldn't bear it anymore, he begged the soldiers to stop, that he would just die. The searing pain of Glenn's ripping flesh seemed to lighten. The colors around him seemed to blur into view, and Glenn hit the ground with a thud. It was soft, white ground, and Glenn could hear the gentle thud of rain. He was however still paralyzed and wounded. _Those were the worst few moments of my life,_ He thought to himself, as he lay there, helpless. Powerless to move or even speak. As he lay there, he realized he was shivering. _Where am I? Why is it… So cold?_ The chosen ones were resistant to any physical problems or diseases in their kingdoms. Wait… Could it be…? Had the queen sent him away from Erathia? _I must be abroad,_ He thought to himself. It was then that he saw his own blood staining the perfectly white floor he was on. He winced at it, and then realized it wasn't rain that was pouring down – it was the white stuff. He was in the middle of a blizzard, but he had never seen snow before. Erathia was a hot country, and he had spent his whole life there. He was unaware of the observer when he passed out, but in his mind, a strange rock had appeared before him. 

"You must be the chosen one… Yet you are in no condition to fulfill your destiny. Rest, child of the earth, and I will leave you in the hands of the hero"

These words seemed to echo throughout his soul.

"Welcome to the world of Weyard, chosen one" another voice spoke to his soul.

"Indeed…" One more voice echoed into him.

"Beware of your own power. The path you choose will affect your life." Another new voice spoke.

The rock with the huge eye spoke again:

"Do not be fooled by the evil one's tricks… Do not be led astray. You are no longer in the world of Théa. Your welfare is of utmost importance. Or mankind **will** lead itself to its own destruction." He closed his eyelid then opened it again.With its last words, the eye vanished, and a chain of memories followed. At the palace, the plains, learning to use a sword, being a baby, all these memories lasted a fraction of a second, finally ending with the queen saying "Goodbye, chosen one"


	3. Chapter 3: Festivities

**Chapter 3: Festivities**

As the queen's image faded away, I seemed to lay there for what seemed like hours. The ground felt heavy, and the sky seemed to push me down against it. I coughed, spluttering the white stuff. Then, I stopped. It was like I was drained of energy. Was I asleep? Was I dead? The sound of the chilling wind seemed to dim, and all I could see was pitch black darkness.

* * *

After a long while, the darkness seemed to clear. I couldn't hear the howling wind anymore, but I still felt cold. My blue tunic was slightly torn on one of the shoulders, and I had lost one of my shoes. I opened my eyes, and the white stuff had gone. In its place was a puddle, and I was soaked. I pushed myself upwards, and stood for the first time. I stumbled and fell over again. _How long have I been here?_ I thought, _and where is here? That rock said it was Weyer or something… Must be somewhere abroad._  
I felt kind of dizzy, so I sat down for a while before attempting to stand again. I took a look at my surroundings. The most noticeable was a glimmering red light to the north. I was halfway up some kind of Snowy Mountain, so I climbed it to get a better look. I slipped though, and fell into more white stuff. At this point I was annoyed, so I cast Gaia by accident.My tunic turned yellow. It always did that when I cast something. Gaia didn't help- it just started an avalanche. Good job I had my tunic! Without that I would've been crushed! It formed a shield around be and the white stuff bounced off me. Thanks a lot, weird powers. They got me in trouble again. I decided to burn away the white stuff, so I could climb without it bothering me. My tunic turned red. 

"Flare!"

The white stuff burned, but changed into water! Not quite what I was expecting. _Is all of Weyer like this? Wonder how they survive here…_

I had to dodge between small 'rivers' as I called them, and this time I managed to climb to the top, with the help of the fire power. I looked at the light, and it seemed to rest upon a tall building. Not as grand as the palace, but it looked magnificent. Then I looked to the south and spotted a small village. _Yes!_ I thought. _I'm saved!_  
I slid down the mountain, and set off in the direction of the village. But I spotted something. It looked like a large, fuzzy animal. It was eating a dead deer. It was disgusting. I'd never seen anything like it. I didn't have a weapon, so I took another path.

* * *

The journey to the village was long and exhausting. It took many days on foot, and I just realized: days here seemed shorter than days at home. Just how far away am I? When I finally reached the village, there seemed to be some kind of celebration. It was quite late, and I could see the stars in the sky. I approached the town, and there was someone by the door. He looked like a soldier, he held a spear, but he had no amour. His face was blue! 

"Hey traveler! Welcome to Prox! You picked a great time!"

"Prox….? Never heard of it…"

"Yeah, most people don't know either, we're so far north. The party's today!"

"Party? For what?"

"Don't you know? For Felix! Saving the world!"

"Nope. No idea."

What did he mean, _saving the world?_ It was already safe last time I checked! Unless… Was Narcissa gone?

"You know! He lit all the lighthouses! Too bad he can't be here, though. He said he's going back to Vale"

I was amazed by what he just said. He spoke of two legends only the royal family knew, as if they were common talk now! The lighthouses and the holy village! They were only myths though, and I belived that until now.

"How do you know that…?"

"He told us!"

"No, how do you know about the lighthouses and Vale?"

"Hey, you look pretty worn out. You should get some rest at the inn"

I couldn't disagree: I was cut and bruised, my tunic was still torn a little and my shoe was missing. I let him lead me through Prox; it was a nice town with an igloo here and there. There were occasional fireworks, but upon closer inspection people were firing balls of fire into the sky. There was food, drinks and music, but I was too tired. It all looked fantastic. Almost all the people had blue faces, which I found weird. We arrived outside the inn.

"Well here you go. Have you got any money?"

I checked my trousers. I found ten kopis. Nowhere near enough…

"No" I replied guiltily.

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure they'll be kind enough to let you in for free"

And with that he left for the party. I watched him leave, and join in the singing and dancing. I then turned round, walked over to the door and pulled it. It was jammed, and I had to pull it at least four times before it swung open. I walked in, and there was nobody at the desk straight ahead of me.

"Hello?" I shouted.

_They must be at the party,_ I thought. I took a quick look around the room. There was a roaring fire a little left of the welcome desk. Near that was a wooden staircase going downstairs. I walked over to the fire and 'defrosted' myself.

_Why is everything in here wooden?_

I saw two wooden tables, and one of them had an old fashioned gas lamp on it. I walked over to the table and sat down. There were many red rugs in the inn, and one circular green and yellow one. At that moment, a blue haired woman walked up the stairs. She looked at me and said:

"Oh, sorry if you had to wait, I might be losing my hearing"

"Can I stay here?" I replied.

"Course you can. Its 200 coins for a room. Would you like to stay?"

200 Coins? Weyer was weird.

"I only have 10…"

I pulled out my kopis. She seemed startled and after a short pause she cleared her throat.

"My goodness, I didn't know you were a millionaire!"

"Huh?"

"Only millionaires have those coins! Worth 10,000 each, you know. From ancient times… My, my, my."

I meant 10 coins, but if they're worth 10,000... That's even better.

"So… Can I stay?"

"By all means! Stay for free! We would be honored to have a millionaire stay here!"

"I'm… not a millionaire… What kind of place is Weyer?"

"Weyer? You mean Weyard. But why would you say that?"

"I come from a different country. I'm not from Weye- I mean, Weyard." I explained.

"My goodness, don't you even know that…?"

I shook my head.

"Weyard is the name of **the world**, you poor thing."

Huh? The world? The lady walked out of the room,tutting, to the party I suppose.

"No, the world is called Théa… Unless… Oh my god!"

Had the queen really sent me to another world? A white and cold world? I don't like it here. I wish I could go back to all the people I know… Lyon…Queen Felon… I even missed the palace, with its glittering marble floors. But then I remembered the animagi. Had the queen sent me here for my own safety? All these thoughts were annoying. What did the lady mean? my coins were from ancient times?

_I should get some rest,_ I realized. I stood up, walked across the room (the wooden floorboards creaked and cracked) and walked down the rickety stairs. I couldn't hear the music anymore as I descended, and I was amazed: The walls were built of solid blue crystal! There were four beds, and torches hung from the wall. I picked the bed with a green pot next to it. I jumped on, and with a few thoughts lingering in my head, I lay there. I was asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4: Antics in Prox 1

**Chapter 4: Antics in Prox! 1**

I woke up to a freezing cold room. By the sounds of it, there was a blizzard outside. It took some time to remember where I was, I'm always forgetful like that. I got up, and I noticed my tunic had changed back to blue in the night. I didn't know much magic; I mostly knew magic that changed it yellow. Those crystal walls were really amazing, and I took a few minutes to admire them. I then found out I had goose bumps and I was shivering. No wonder, all I had was my tunic, blue cape (I like blue) and trousers. My one shoe was bothering me, so I took it off. I walked up the stairs, and the blue haired woman was lying on the floor. I ran over to her, fearing she had been attacked. I sensed she had a hangover, and was sleeping. Feeling stupid, I crept out the door. That was embarrassing. Where was the innkeeper, anyway? And, as I suspected, there was indeed a blizzard. I casually walked around town, freezing my feet off. I didn't care, though. I had socks. I wondered if Prox had a shoe shop. I don't think so. They seemed to have a lot of blue flags, though. I could enjoy my walk, because everyone was inside. I wandered up some stairs, into a small graveyard. Something glittered there, but graveyards creep me out. I left it alone. I turned around, and saw two huge doors. I decided to enter them. They just begged to be opened! I knocked first.

"Hello?"

"Enter, child"

The voice that greeted me reminded me of the queen, but it obviously wasn't her, because it was a male voice. I felt a bit disappointed, and my tunic turned black. God knows why. I walked in.

"Welcome, weary wanderer. What do you seek?"

"Uh, shoes?"

"No, no, do you seek healing?"

"Oh, no thanks. Do you know where I can buy some shoes?"

"Sorry child, I am only a healer. However, I can-"

_Blah, blah, blah,_ I thought. I didn't listen to his explanation; I just read his mind instead.

_These catastrophes are the result of the lighthouse beacons being rekindled. The snow, the wind, it all started after Jupiter lighthouse was lit. Furthermore…_

"And that is what I can do. Do you require healing?"

"What?"

He repeated what he said, only louder.

"**Do you require healing?"**

"What's that?

He sighed.

"This isn't going to work. Hm? What the…?" He gasped. Had he found out I was reading his mind? A feeling of guilt rose over me.

"Your…Clothes!"

"Huh? Oh!" I sighed. He had noticed that my tunic had gone purple.

"It always does that" I hastily replied.

"Could it be? I wonder…No... I must investigate..." He didn't reply to me. It's like he just completely ignored me! What planet is he on?

"Ah!" We both exclaimed. My tunic went red. I calmed down and thought now was the time to leave. As I made for the door, he spoke.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Out. Bye mister….healer dude guy."

"Wait! Don't go! You are in need of healing!

I pulled the door open, ignoring his cries.

"I fear you are **Haunted!**" He put extra emphasis on the last word. I reeled round.

"Haunted?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Yes"

"Haunted? Riiiiiiiiight. I'll be going now."

I slammed the door in his face. God, why do my powers freak everyone out! Here, at home… aw man! I mess everything up!

* * *

Queen Felon and Lyon were casually enjoying a light meal in a cave, far from the palace. They had made a fire, and Lyon was quite excited about 'going on an adventure' as he called it. The queen sighed, and took a sip of tea. 

"Do you think he will survive on his own?" The queen said.

"He might. I have trained him well, but his powers are still undeveloped. He may tire himself out" Lyon replied suddenly getting serious. "He needs more training"

"I just hope the chosen one will complete his mission"

"Yes, we all do. Do you think he needs assistance?" Lyon said, getting more and more worried.

"He might. Should we send someone?"

"No, the animagi will catch us. I don't want to be that situation again" Lyon flinched at the thought of their magical torture.

"I wonder..." The queen said, before trailing off into thought. Fifteen minutes passed, without them making a sound. Finally, Lyon got up to look out of the cave and take in the view. It was a very interesting view. From the cave you could see the enterance to the town, and the sky was blood red. Only a few purple clouds lingered above, so the sky was breathtaking. Suddenly, a rustle in some bushes below attracted Lyon's attention. Down at the bottom of the rocky mountainside, something was moving around.

"Lyon! shh! get back here!" The queen suddenly spoke in a hurried whisper. When Lyon returned to the inside of the cave, the look on the queen's face told him he was in danger. "We must leave. Now. bring me my staff"

"Yes, your majesty"

* * *

I decided to tour the rest of the town and take in the sights. After quite a while, I came to the 'leader's' house. I reached the door, knocked, then entered. 

It was a fairly large and spacious room, with three beds and a table. There was a warm fireplace behind it, and there was hastily scrambling around with pieces of paper. I saw him struggle to pick them all up; they were some kind of important documents. He 'sweat dropped' as he saw me. I walked up to his table.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

"Um, hi to you as well" I replied.

"Huh? And who might you be?"

"I'm Glenn. From…Uh… Somewhere abroad"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pierre, leader of Prox. What brings you here?"

"Well…" I made sure nobody was around. "Some sort of magic"

"Hm? Magic? Tell me, where do you come from?"

"The royal palace of Théa"

"…Where might that be?"

"I don't know!" My tunic turned black. Pierre gasped.

"What? How did you do that? Was it Psynergy?"

"Psynergy? What's that?" I was as confused as he was!

"It's like this power that adepts use. One form of Psynergy is called 'move' for example"

"Oh! You mean like this?" Now I understood. My tunic changed to yellow, and I moved a stool with my powers.

"Egad! You've changed again!" I rolled my eyes. "And that was Psynergy, yes." He added.

"Cool. My tunic always changes."

"Fascinating… Do all people have this where you come from?"

"Only a few people" I replied.

"Whereabouts is this place where you come from?"

"No idea. I only just got here"

"Interesting…"

"By the way, what's an Adept?" I was still confused.

"Someone who uses Psynergy"

"Ah I get it…" I suddenly remembered last night's events. "How do you know about Vale?"

"Vale? Ah, it's a long story. Basically, it's where Mt.Aleph is located"

"I've got time. What's Mt.Aleph?"

"Grr, I give up… Okay I'll tell you. A few years ago we found out that Weyard was being consumed by Gaia Falls" Seeing the confused look on my face, he added: "huge waterfalls at the sides of the world. We also discovered that lighting the lighthouses and restoring the power of alchemy – that's a lot of Psynergy- would save the world. To light the lighthouses, we needed the elemental stars, small jewels with huge power. They were located **inside** Mt.Aleph, a place called Sol Sanctum. We sent a group of our strongest warriors to Vale to retrieve the stars" I was still a bit confused, but I nodded for him to continue. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, this was about three years ago, I think. But we failed miserably: once inside the sanctum, our warriors set off a trap, and nearly all of them were killed, except for two, Saturos and Menardi. In Vale, they fought two small boys, Isaac and Garet. They were easily defeated and the two returned to Prox- with Felix and his parents. They also took Isaac's father, Kyle." His name reminded me of my master.

"Three years later, Isaac, Garet, a girl called Jenna and the scholar Kraden entered the sanctum at the same time as Saturos and Menardi. Saturos and Menardi followed them as they solved all the puzzles. The stole the elemental stars, but _the wise one _interfered and Isaac obtained the Mars Star"

"Okay, what's the Mars star?"

"Long story. It's the star of fire. Psynergy is broken into 4 elements: Venus is Earth, Mars is Fire, Jupiter is Wind and Mercury is Water. Venus is yellow, Mars is red, Jupiter is purple and Mercury is blue"

"Is that why my tunic changes color when I use psynergy?

"Possibly. Anyway, Saturos and Menardi tried to light the lighthouses with Isaac and Garet following, trying to stop them. They met with two more people and fought Saturos at Mercury lighthouses. Isaac's party won, but the lighthouse was still lit. I'm going to skip the bits in-between. At Venus lighthouse, Isaac's party killed Saturos and Menardi… But the beacon was lit. Agatio and Karst took over where they left off. At Jupiter, Felix fought them, and they lit the lighthouse. Agatio and Karst died trying to light Mars lighthouse." He pointed out the window, toward the tower I had seen earlier.

"Isaac and Felix joined forces and lit the final lighthouse, almost killing their own parents. Felix had convinced Isaac about Gaia Falls." He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Well, that's it. I told you it was long."

"Oh… I don't get it"

He sighed again. He then slapped himself on the head.

"In short, Felix and Isaac's parties saved the world"

"Okay. I think I'll be going"

"No! I need to know more about yo-" At that moment I shut the door. I stepped out into the subzero temperatures, and the blizzard had stopped. In fact, some of the snow was melting. Rapidly. I noticed Mars beacon was shining very brightly, too. People could see that thing for miles! My tunic changed to red as soon as I stepped out of the door.

"There must be lots of Lava Psynergy here…"

"There he is!"

I jumped as another voice boomed out. I looked up, and saw a shadow looming over a mound of snow. I looked closer, and the healer was there, with some warriors. Suddenly, Pierre busted through the door with some more guards.

"You're surrounded! Give up and come quietly!"

"Why should I?" I yelled back at them.

"I need to examine you!" The great healer boomed back.

"Answer my questions!" Pierre yelled at the same time. They then broke into another argument over who gets to capture me.

"I saw him first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't, you stinking liar!"

"That's it! I'm gonna SO pound you!" Pierre advanced toward the healer. I stepped back and cast cloak in the shadow of the house.

"Hehe, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT…" Upon hearing the shout, the guards joined in, and people came out to watch. Soon almost the whole town was outside yelling "FIGHT!"

I couldn't stop laughing at what I had done, so I crept away in the shadows to find a safe place to watch.

"The hell? Who said that? You all know I'd easily beat this jerk" They started smacking each other, while the crowd gathered round in a circle going 'ooh' and 'ouch'

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Ugh… PLY!"

"NO FAIR! HERB! TAKE THIS!"

"Ouch! YOU SON OF A-" Everyone gasped as they started cursing at each other. I clambered on top of a nearby igloo to watch, but suddenly realized that cloak had worn off.

_Oh crap… They're looking at me._

Indeed, the crowd fell silent as someone spotted me. I hastily made for the inn, where I watched through a window. The fight had resumed, and it lasted around 15 minutes until some dudes in armor came and broke it up. Each sported a black eye; the healer was limping around and had two teeth missing. Pierre had a nosebleed and was kind of drooling. He also was saying something about his finger hurting, and how he would beat up the healer when he recovered. They all seemed to have forgotten the reason for the fight, and shot each other piercing glares. I sort of felt guilty now- but it wasn't my fault! Honest! They started it! I could hardly contain myself for laughter for a while. But that guilty twang got me down. I decided to buy them something to cheer them up (they were both in hospital beds. The healer broke his leg and Pierre's nose was broken, along with a few ankle bones) so I wandered around town looking for some kind of shop. I quickly found one. I walked up to the counter, where another lady with blue hair stood.

"Welcome, welcome! If you need it, we've got it! See anything you need?"

"Um, how about shoes?"

"Shoes? Well, you can look at our inventory" She turned around, picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully. This is what I read:

* * *

**Prox General Store-**  
If you need it, we've got it!

* * *

**Weapons Section  
**

Weapon... Price

Shamshir………….10, 000

Silver Blade………….12, 000

Gaia Blade………….17, 000

Ninja Blade………….8, 800

Swift Sword………….9, 400

Dragon Axe………….10, 300

Wicked Mace………….13, 800

Magic Rod………….380

Blessed Ankh………….1, 600

Crystal Rod………….13, 400

**Clothes Section**

Clothing... Price

Ninja Garb………….6, 900

Blessed Robe………….7, 000

Magical Cossack………….9, 000

Mythril Shirt………….2, 900

Silk Shirt………….1, 800

Muni Robe………….6, 300

**Footwear Section**

Footwear... Price

Hyper Boots………….2, 400

Fur Boots………….1, 200

Turtle Boots………….600

Safety Boots………….700

Not a guarantee.

* * *

I didn't bother reading the next page. I just bought some hyper boots and asked if they had anything suitable for a gift. In the end I bought: 

**1 pair of hyper boots**

**2 bottles of mist potion **(for gifts)

**The Gaia blade **(It was the best I had ever seen!)

So, now I was down to six gold kopis. If only I had brought more with me. I have hundreds at home, yet only 10 can buy me a blade as cool as this! It once belonged to Isaac, I heard from the shopkeeper. So I walked out of the shop only to be surprised by...

* * *

**End of chapter!

* * *

**This is the first time in the fic I'll be doing author notes! This chapter was slightly longer than the rest, because I took more time on it. I'll try to make them this big, if not longer in future. I've got some ideas for the next chapter, so I'll probably update soon. Thanks if you've reviewed! 


End file.
